Bella y Bestia!
by Temari Rock Nara
Summary: Lee x Temari! mmm ella esta desepcionada y triste el solo esta loko! pesimo sumario! entra y leelo
1. Chapter 1

-Temari, calma no pasa nada es simplemente un imbecil- Tenten llevaba ya media hora intentando calmarme

-Temari, calma no pasa nada es simplemente un imbecil- Tenten llevaba ya media hora intentando calmarme

No podía parar de llorar, maldito Shikamaru

-¿Por qué me cambio a mi Sabaku no Temari por la Yamanaka Ino-puerca?- le dije mientras con un pañuelo me secaba las lágrimas

(N/a mi prima en una vez que vino de puebla dijo una cosa tan rara "la ino-puerca me dio 1500" se oyó tan chistoso que ame esta expresión buhh)

Mis pensamientos volaban tanto que ni cuenta me di de cuando nuestros compañeros de casa regresaron

-Vaya espíritu de la juventud-Lee con su habitual saludo hacia nosotras-Temari ¿a quien rayos tendré que golpear? ¿Que te sucede?

Me abrazo por detrás, demonios que reconfortante eran los brazos de la bestia verde de Konoha, realmente me gusta pero yo estaba cegada por el supuesto amor de Shikamaru.

Neji tomo a Tenten por los brazos y la arrastro con el hacia su cuarto mientras decia:

-Dejémoslos a solas

-Ahora si explícame ¿Que te pasa niña linda?- Lee me miraba con esos ojitos tan dulces que no me pude contener y le solté todo

Media hora más tarde

-Yo le haré entender-Lee seguía abrazado a mi- ¿Pero que fue lo que te dijo para ponerte tan mal?

-Me mando un mensaje a mi celular, diciendo que ya no podía aguantar esto que habían sido 4 meses de mentiras, que nunca me amo, que el amaba a la Ino-puerca-mis palabras eran atropelladas por mis lagrimas(n/a no se si los ninjas usen celular pero es mi fanfic así que todos tienen celular y ipod, incluso tienen metroFLOG y hi5)

-¡¡YO LO MATO!!-decia en voz casi en grito el cejon mientras se apartaba de mi-te prometo que hablare con el haber que paso y pasara-en eso hace su pose de niño guay que tanto amo

Camino con paso decidido hasta la habitación que compartía con Neji, al llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta de que esta cerrada y su pijama y 2 cambios de topa estaban en el suelo.

-kuso, ya no recordaba que estos 2 estaban liados-decia mientras dentro de la habitación retumbaba el nombre de Neji en las paredes-Mmm ¿ahora donde rayos me dormiré?

Es mi oportunidad, mis pensamientos iban más rápido que todo y bueno que mas da

-Lee ¿si quieres puedes dormir en la cama de tenten?-pregunte aun con los estragos de las lagrimas en mi

-Por supuesto que dormiré ahí, por que si te intentas suicidar por el vago del Nara seré yo quien te detenga-me respondió entre risas-¿Te cambias primero o me cambio yo?

-Mmm cambiate tú primero-conteste mientras mis sucios pensamiento me turbaban

Lee comenzó a cambiarse mientras yo iba a la sala a recoger las ruinas de mi depresión

La tentación me venció y tuve que asomarme y espiarlo. Por kami sama que cuerpo tenia el cejas encrespadas, tantos años de practicar taijustu le dejaron un cuerpo de infarto

-Temari ya puedes pasar ya no estoy en paños menores-lee terminaba de ponerse las pantunflas e iba saliendo de mi cuarto

-KUSO-grite mientras caia al suelo con un enorme ciervo regalo del Nara,Lee corrio hacia a mi para ver que habia ocurrido


	2. el regreso de la mision

EL REGRESO DE LA MISION

EL REGRESO DE LA MISION

-Neji apurate lento-como amo burlarme de ti genio Hyuuga- Gai sensei ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a nuestra amada aldea?

-Solo unos 3 o 4 kilómetros mí querido alumno-contesto con gran satisfacion mi sensei

Solo unos kilómetros y la volvere a ver,el simple hecho de recordarla me da una sensación tan placentera, o si el amor es maravilloso.

-Cejotas cuidado con el arbol-Neji intentaba protegerme del gran golpe que me daria enseguida

Caí de rama en rama hasta toparme con el suelo,auch el amor no mata pero como idiotiza

-Fenomeno de circo ¿estas bien?-Neji se asomaba desde la rama mas baja del arbol con el cual me fui a estampar

-NO,SI La verdad todo me duele y eso es doloroso-conteste, sone bastante estupido(n/a grax a mi amiga hinata por la frase tan 'inteligente')

El Hyuuga bajo hasta donde me encontraba para revisar mi estado, después de todo que se puede esperar del capitan ambu

-Lee ¿se puede saber en que demonios estabas pensando?-aun con sus blancos ojos notaba la duda en ellos

-Neji, tu sabes muchas cosas de la aldea ¿verdad?-pregunte con angustia

-Depende ¿cual es el nombre de la chica?- demonios la voz de mi amigo sonaba como si de verdad lo supiera

-Bueno, la verdad , la verdad es que a mi pues … yo … ya no estoy interesado en Sakura sino en… Temari- wow se lo pude decir si Gai sensei me viera

-Hasta donde yo me entere ella estaba con Shikamaru- el oir esas palabras causo que mi corazon se rompiera en pedasitos

-Lee reacciona, según Sai, el Nara no ama a Temari y anda tras de Ino- Neji me miraba con tanta ¿compasión?-vamos un rato mas y podras contestar tus dudas, y no nos retrasemos mas por que ya quiero ver a mi Tenten

¿Corri? ¿ vole? , la verdad ni cuenta me di pero ya estabamos en las puertas

-Chicos me voy a entregarle el informe de la mision a la godaime-Gai sensei se despedia de forma algo extraña de nosotros-Que revivan en el espiritu de la juventud

-Si sensei-contestamos Neji y yo al unisorno

-Lee si no te mueves tal vez no las encontremos en el departamento- Neji me empujaba hacia nuestra casa

Llegamos por fin, no pude evitar oir los gritos de mi niña

-¿Por qué me cambio a mi Sabaku no Temari por la Yamanaka Ino-puerca?- demasiado preocupada sonaba su voz mientras entrabamos

-Vaya espiritu de la juventud –salude ocultando mi preocupación- Temari ¿a quien rayos tendré que golpear? ¿Que te sucede?

Mi unico impulso fue abrazarla por la espalda de tal forma que se sintiera reconfortada en mis brazos

Tenten beso a su novio apasionadamente mientras el la jalaba hacia su habitación mientras susurraba

-Dejemoslos solos

Me deje llevar por el dulce aroma de su cabello, sin temor a equivocarme deduje que era un aroma a citricos , era tan delicioso tenerla tan cerca

-Ahora si explícame ¿Que te pasa niña linda?-rayos creo que la he regado, espero que no se de cuenta, comenzo a explicarme mientras yo tiernamente le acariciaba el cabello ahora suelto

Un rato después

-Yo le haré entender-no queria soltarla sentia que ella me partencia-- ¿Pero que fue lo que te dijo para ponerte tan mal?

-Me mando un mensaje a mi celular, diciendo que ya no podía aguantar esto que habían sido 4 meses de mentiras, que nunca me amo, que el amaba a la Ino-puerca-Temari seguia llorando sus palabras salian entrecortadamente

-¡¡YO LO MATO!!- me separe de ella, para ver su hermoso rostro- te prometo que hablare con el haber que paso y pasara-en eso me puse en pose de niño guay asi Temari sonrio después de un rato

Camine muy decidido hasta la habitación, demonios estaba cerrada y mis ropas en el suelo, solo espero que no sea mi cama otra vez

-kuso, ya no recordaba que estos 2 estaban liados-dije estocuando adentro del cuarto retumbaba el nombre de Neji en las paredes-Mmm ¿ahora donde rayos me dormiré?

-Lee ¿si quieres puedes dormir en la cama de tenten?-las lagrimas continuaban saliendo pero aun asi la princesa de la arena era hermosa

-Por supuesto que dormiré ahí, por que si te intentas suicidar por el vago del Nara seré yo quien te detenga-le conteste con una sonrisa-¿Te cambias primero o me cambio yo?

-Mmm cambiate tú primero- rayos su voz se oia tan perturbada

Me estaba cambiando mientras mi princesa recogia los 100 kleenex que dejo tirados por su depresion, se asomo para verme ¿ me corresponde? Wow espero que si pues yo ahora estoy seguro de que la amo, lo de Sakura era simple atracción mas no amor

-Temari ya puedes pasar ya no estoy en paños menores- le dije sacandola de sus pensamientos

-KUSO-grito Temari mientras caia, tropezo con un venado, no ciervo regalo del vago aquel corri hacia ella para saber si estaba bien

-Temari ¿estas bien?-pregunte intrigado

-si solo me cai con el estupido regalo del imbecil vago-contesto riendo de su comentario


End file.
